


How Derek Killed Christmas

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, like at this point i feel like i'm doing fanservice, like incredibly slight, the derek/stiles is very very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas. Derek is still awful. There are cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Derek is awful and murders Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как Дерек убил Рождество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963546) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29827434238/bonus-bb-stiles-the-more-i-draw-for  
> There you are. Bonus is a chapter two! :)

Another reason why Scott hates Derek: he ruined Christmas. Forever.

It may sound harsh, but it’s a thousand percent true. Derek ruined Christmas by slaying Santa. Like, who does that? Certainly not normal, _civilized people_ (which Derek is not). Okay, well, he didn’t murder Santa in cold blood, he just kinda told Scott that Santa wasn’t real. Which, to Scott’s seven year-old mind, was equivalent to murder. Derek had been carrying the usual platter of cookies to the fireplace when he had dropped the bomb.

“Are you sure Santa will eat the cookies?” Scott had asked. “What if he can’t find our house?”

Derek had been surprisingly nice about the ordeal. At first.

“Aww, Scott, Santa can’t get lost,” he said, looking at his baby brother with a warm smile. Scott should had known something was up. “’Cause Santa’s not real. I eat the cookies as soon as you fall asleep.”

The declaration came with Derek’s arm landing on Scott’s  head softly. Scott, to say the least, had not been pleased.

“Derek?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“I hate you.”

And, of course, Scott had told Stiles who had already been enlightened (“Scott, that’s old news. Like, I’ve known that Santa hasn’t been real since _kindergarten_.”) and so Christmas that year was just awful. Pure awful. The worst Christmas ever. Because Derek killed Santa.


	2. In which Derek is still awful but Stiles climbs him like a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the chapter title sums it up pretty nicely. Although it is NOT in the way that you think, GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER.

Stiles always loved going over to Scott’s house on Christmas Eve with his dad, even if it meant braving the horrible waters that was having Derek tease him mercilessly. And really the only motivating factor was the cookies that Scott’s mom made for Santa. She would always let Stiles have one, and he was _really_ looking forward to getting his hands on one. So, first thing he shoots for when he barrels through the door is the cookie platter. Which is in Derek’s hands.

“Can I have one?” Stiles asks politely, smiling at Derek. Derek smirks back and lifts the plate just out of Stiles’ reach. Stiles pouts and tries to reach for the plate with no success. “Please?”

Derek just lifts the plate higher. Stiles scowls at him before stepping on Derek’s feet to get extra leverage.

“C’mon, Derek, your mom always lets me have one!”

“But I’m not my mom,” Derek says, because Derek is a big fat giant meanie. He holds the plate still higher.

Unfortunately for Derek, Stiles is basically a spider monkey and can climb anything. Including humans. He grabs Derek’s shoulders and jumps, wrapping his legs around Derek’s chest, and scoots up until he grabs a cookie from the plate. Derek just stares at him, dumbfounded and face flushed.

“I win,” Stiles says cheekily before dropping to the floor.


End file.
